


Sometimes

by SJBoensch (orphan_account)



Category: Alice Mare
Genre: Gen, M/M, it's kinda sad sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SJBoensch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Allen needs to be reminded that he's loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

Sometimes, Allen forgets that it’s not entirely his fault that Teacher is gone now. Maybe that’s because he was a major cause, carrying around that stupid key that the stupid demon gave him. Or maybe it’s because of all of the sad looks that all of the others have when they come back from visiting him.

Sometimes, Allen forgets that the other children he lives with still think of him as a friend. On those days, he’ll stay in his room and read. Except he’s read all of the books in his room, and sometimes he doesn’t want to reread a story that he knows forwards and back. So he writes in his journal. But it’s not really writing, just scribbles of they things he remembers from that  _nightmare_. He’d write about things before the nightmare, except he doesn’t remember them, and he doesn’t think it’s worth remembering them anymore.

Sometimes, Allen forgets that he’s still loved. He can’t remember his family, and Teacher is gone now and surely that means that his friends (or are they just acquaintances now?) hate him. After all, he was only there for a day before he ruined their lives, he couldn’t matter all that much to them.

Sometimes, Allen forgets that he needs to interact with people, that he needs to eat, that taking care of himself is the most important thing. Who’d want to take care of someone like him though? Someone who took away the most important person to his friends?

Sometimes, Joshua finds Allen in his room, curled up in a ball with Teacher’s jacket, crying. And, even though Joshua isn’t very eloquent with his words, he still somehow knows what to say to make Allen come out again. He’ll crawl in the bed with his best friend and hold him gently. Sometimes he’ll run his fingers through Allen’s soft blond hair, but he normally just rubs his back. The physical affection isn’t the most important thing though. It’s what he says to Allen that gets him out of his rut.

"I love you because you were so brave," Joshua will whisper in Allen’s ear. "I love you because you’re so smart, and you’re so supportive of everyone else, and you laugh at my dumb jokes. And I love your laugh. It’s quiet, but it’s so heartfelt, just like you. And I love that you put up with my pranks, even when they’re on you. And I love you because you didn’t judge me for the stories I told, even if they might’ve caused Mom’s death." Joshua knew he was known to lie, but he also knew that Allen would believe him. Because they were best friends.

Sometimes, Allen just needs to be reminded why he’s loved.


End file.
